dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
The Omni-King Council.
This episode is the fourth part of the Prologue Series. This episode is called Prologue: Part Four. The Omni-King Council. Goku and the others are shock, heavy shock including all Unverise of all Multverise to see more than one Omni-King that they are all shock to see more of them. That Zeno wasn't the only one who control the Unverises, that there are more of them as they saw, Zeus and his wife, Hera along with Odin along with his son Thor. Oolrun along with two highest angels Micheal and Metatorn the master of Seraphim laws. And lastly Ra as well. Everyone is very surprise to see more than one Omni-King, except of course Vigil as well, that he obey to the Omni-King. Vegeta have no idea there's more of them when Whis explain to them, there are over 10 Omni-King, and yet some of them are very powerful to within Grand Zeno as well. Goku is asking to him, are they strong. But Whis said that thier power are beyond any reach within them and their tactic is highly complex and he admit the he and his brothers and sister were no match for them. Gohan is asking who is that warrior is standing right next to Odin, or the beard with one eyes. Beerus quickly threat and shout to him, that warrior is Thor, the next in line of the Omni-King. All Unverise 7 are shock that they have no idea that Omni-King can have next heir to the throne. In Unverise 6 in Mulitverse 7, that Chompa is freak out to see more Omni-King. When Vegeta apprentice is asking about them, when Chompa make an angry threat that all of them are Omni-Kings and thier powerful were no match to all species. The female Sayain are not sure about, knowing both of them have no idea about more of them. In Unverise 11 in Multiverse 7, the Pride Trooper were surprise including Toppo as well, and yet even Jiren is very little surprise to see more of them and yet he sense that thier power are far stronger from what he imagine. Toppo have never seen them before in his life, since he saw Grand Zeno and next line of becoming the Next God of Destruction after Blumod retire so that he will pass his robe to a new successor in his place. Beerus look-like is very shock to see more Omni-King that his pride and power were no match for them, as for Jiren from what he saw, that Zeno wasn't the only one from what he saw. Now he learn there's more of them. Once everyone is in position, when more Harmony God appear, standing, right next to thier own master. First one are Ori, who serve Oolrun. Second one are Shukumei and his twin Akari who serve the highest rank of all Angels. The third one or two of them are protecting Zeus and Hera are Eva, another Beerus species and Centurian as well. And lastly there Heimdall who serve Odin and the Future Omni-King as well. Chompa looking at a familiar and surprise to see Eva, when he shout out toward her, when Beerus mention her name when he look at her as well. That Whis and his sister Vados are face palm that both of them will never learn about. Goku and others are not sure what's going on and they're never seen Beerus and his twin call out to her. When Whis explain that both of them got thier heart desire on Eva - Vigil twin sister. And that it effort on everyone as well. Vigil is remain calm and give them both cousin some manner for ruining The Grand Priest words, when they quickly apology to him. Once it's over, Vigil is standing right next to Zeno, when the Grand Priest said to them in welcome, but there is threat and danger are lurking in the open distance. Odin said to them, that Multverise 7 is one of the luckiest number in history since Zeno rule that Unverise, even Zeus agree although that he fine it that Zeno is still acting like a child, but Hera calmy said to her husband and he agree as well. Oolrun said there is another enemy who is threaten to all Multiverse were known as: The Absalon Empire. All of them have never heard of it, except the Angels and the God of Destructions are keeping thier mouth shut, that they're fear they have return. The Grand PrIrst said to them, that Absalon Empire, the highest Empire in all Multverise to seek power from each world, to collect world powerful gem or wipe out all colony that it will destroy the enitre Unveirse. Micheal told them, there is a war between Omni and the Absalon several million years ago, and the Omni won and send them to exile for thier crime. His sister said that the Absalon seek out those who are the strongest species who have the power to use or kill. Everyone is getting impressure from what they said about Absalon Empire, that it is new threat to them. Even Goku want to know or he want to fight them to se they are stronger and powerful since he won the Tourment of Power and claim they have the winner on this matter. Including his son and Vegeta and also Krillian and Piccolo as well. The Core Person, of the Surpume Kai want to know why the Absalon return, when Odin said: "Revenge" And that its shock to all Surpume Kai, that the Absalon Empire wanted revenge for payback since after the Onmi and The Absalon fought them and won for good. Goku is not sure why Absalon wanted revenge in perfect reason at all, including Krillian and Piccole as well. Until the Grand Priest said that the Absalon wanted payback since the fought war, tht what they have after. Once the silent take place, when this strange appear from nowhere, that they thought it is an Absalon Empire, that all God of Destructions are ready to defend, including Angels as well. The Harmony God knows that laugh, when Vigil said all of them to stand down, when a stranger approach them and see a stranger who look like a god in green and gold custom, when Zeus said. "The Omni-King council recommend you apprearance as your request, Loki, leader of all God of Destructions." And that it's shock Beerus and the others to see Loki the leader of God of Destructions. Goku and the other were shock to see and learn that Loki, is the Leader of all God of Destructions. Vegeta thought there wasn't a Leader of Destructions, including Android 17 and 18 as well, that they have no infomation that Loki is Destruction Leader of all Gods of Destructions. Toppo, the next line of God of Destruction, ask Blumod from what it say. Until Blumod confirm that Loki is far stronger than any God of Destructio and thus its shock Toppo including Jiren as well. Goku and Vegeta have sense a powerful Ki within Loki and it's far stronger than both of them including Unverise 6 and 11. Loki smirk at them and see the sense them about testing of power, when he said to the Grand Priest when he said some quality time. But Zeus order him, to leave the Grand Priest alone. And yet, he obliged to him for his mistake. Whis explain to them, that Loki is a mischief and trickery and his power is far stronger than any God of Destructions that his power is much stronger. Loki torment Whis for his rudely said to them from the Council behalf, and Whis quickly apologise to him for his behalf. The Councils continually said to them about to stop the Absalon Empire. Loki hear about them and yet they have return once more since the troubling awaken. Zeno make a new official to play hide and seek, but Oolrun refuse to change the subject, but Zeno try to threat and yet Zeus give Zeno a powerful slap, that's everyone except the Harmony Gods. Zeus told Zeno for not changing the subject once more and Zeno understand the meaning. Goku is almost sound furry to theatening Zeno, but Loki said to him, that Zeno is a child, a tantrum child with a minor excuse that all Omni-King knows about Zeno reckless behaviour so they have no choice to teach Zeno important about understandable not being selfish, aggressive and tantrum child he is really. And with that its Goku learn that Zeno is a child, not important ruler. Zeno apologise to them for his child behaviour, while the councils continually spoken to them from thier apologise statement about what happened to Yound Zeno attempt behaviour and yet the Grand Priest said to them. It is time to chosen who's going to the Omni-Restience. To be Countined . . . Category:Template documentation Category:Characters Category:Events Category:Episodes